


i’ll love you for a century // blupjeans mix

by Majorroof



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: blupjeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorroof/pseuds/Majorroof
Summary: basically i made a blupjeans playlist on spotify and i wanted to kinda explore the storyline i made through the songs. some stuff may not be completely canon but nothing too crazy. the playlist is here if you wanna have a listen ->https://open.spotify.com/user/oh-its-u5/playlist/5s8MzyuBj7zVmuvYgH351L?si=uVhGOVpWR06FogFO5dcsIw
Kudos: 2





	i’ll love you for a century // blupjeans mix

these days • wallows - i picture this song playing as we see barry sitting alone, watching Lup. he realizes he likes her a lot, but he doesn't know how to talk to her. he sees how easy it is for taako to talk to her ("you spend every second with him") and everyone else is able to become friends with her quickly, leaving barry in the dust. like a true scientist, he studies how she acts ("your way, i'm trying to understand these days") he doesn't know he's in love yet. (i'm not sure if the lyrics directly fit this but some lyrics that stick out and the general vibe of the song makes me picture this (that's the case for a lot of these songs). 

trouble • lindsey buckingham - barry and lup finally talk to each other. they're working with each other on some science project for a cycle. this is when barry realizes just how much he likes being around her. picture lup explaining a hypothesis to barry, but it's all in slow motion and all you can hear is "i think i'm in trouble..." (i guess this is like a movie soundtrack, huh?)

juicebox baby • the regrettes - we shift more into lup's perspective. one cycle, lup convinces barry to sneak out in the middle of the night and hook up. she tells him it's no strings attached, some kind of one night stand. it's exhilarating to both of them to have this secret between them. 

buttercup • jack stauber - taako confronts lup and tells her he knows something is happening between her and barry. she denies it wholeheartedly, telling her twin he is crazy. however, every time she tells him no, she feels a little tug on her heartstrings. she's more careful around barry now. every time she sees him, she feels that odd tug. she can't tell if it's embarrassment or something else. 

i wanna be your girlfriend • girl in red - it's midnight on the starblaster and lup can't sleep. she has the realization- taako was right. she was in love with barry. she tosses and turns in her bed, not knowing what to do. she's never really had a real relationship before, only hookups. she finally gets up and walks over to the lab. he's been up too, going over notes. he looks up with tired, confused eyes. around the part that goes "i don't wanna be your friend, i wanna be your bitch. and i wanna touch you but not like this", she just confesses. barry smiles, then starts laughing his ass off. lup does too. they smile, wave, and lup goes straight to bed. 

black sheep • metric - quick time jump. they have a cycle where they found the light really quickly, so they have a lot of time on their hands. this planet has a lot of karaoke bars, so the whole starblaster crew goes together and makes a night of it. lup goes first and picks this song, and absolutely kills it. everyone loves it. especially barry. "send you my love on the wire" she points to barry as she sings. the crew is a little confused, but looks over it. barry is bright red. 

that's right • cage the elephant - lup and barry become more and more touchy, but they don't want anyone to know about them just yet. i picture this as a kinda funny montage of lup and barry trying not to get caught together. lup laying on barry's lap. both of them quickly sitting up straight as magnus opens the lab door, grabbing any paper on the table and pretending to be working. playing footsie under the table at dinner with the whole crew. we see lup excuse herself to the bathroom while the whole crew is hanging out, and when she opens the bathroom door we can see barry already inside. the only one who catches on is taako, but he doesn't say anything. 

smithereens • twenty one pilots - (there's no way i couldn't put my favorite love song ever on this blupjeans playlist) this is definitely barry's song to lup. some guys keep messing with lup this cycle. she puts them in their place every time, but barry gets more angry than he's ever felt. (i want to be clear, barry knows very well that lup can take care of herself. the important part of this song is that barry has never really been the fighting type, but he would change because of how much he loves her). 

fifteen minutes • mike krol - this is lup and barry's favorite song together. 

sunflower • rex orange county - this is lup's song to barry. she just loves how comfortable he makes her feel when he is with her. she loves being in this relationship. 

ophelia • the lumineers - another song from barry to lup. 

cesspool of love • mother mother - the ipre crew hits a cycle where they find the light rather quickly. they get an in with an exclusive underground club and make a night of going out to a rave. lup pulls barry into the middle of the dance floor amidst the crazier ravers. they get shoved around a little bit, but as this song plays, they dance and jump to the beat of the bass. barry has the most fun he's ever had dancing in his life. lup can't stop watching him smile. 

el scorcho • weezer - another one of barry and lup's favorite songs. barry picks up the guitar for a cycle and plays lup this song. lup loves it and starts singing along (barry: "you said you never heard of them" lup: "how cool is that?")

i hear a symphony • cody fry - this is a love song from both barry and lup to each other. it goes almost too perfectly along with their duet so i couldn't leave it out (thanks to my friend eva who found this song for me). 

the moss • cosmo sheldrake - (this song sure sounds like necromancy, doesn't it?) lup and barry are researching liches. it's a slow realization that they both want to do this with the other. montage of late nights of research, holding hands as they discuss the details with each other. lup telling taako, you can tell just how nervous he is. we see the transformation, of lup and barry's spirits rising out of their bodies and falling back into them. 

house of the rising sun • heavy young heathens - (this is entirely from emptyfeet's animatic on youtube. check it out. it's fucking amazing) we see what they can truly do in the lich forms. lup takes a running start and leaps off the edge of the starblaster, arms spread out like an eagle. she comes back up in her lich form, facing the hunger. red sparks shoot off her robed silhouette as she raises a fist and aims it toward the hunger. a maniacal grin spreads across her face as she shoots this energy at the hunger. (this is a bad description. seriously, watch the animatic. it slaps so hard)

runaway • AURORA - we skip way ahead all the way to after ipre ends up on faerun. lup is riddled with guilt over her creation. she decides to go find it. we see her write her note. "back soon" she kisses it, leaving a lipstick stain on it. the climax of the song- we see her getting stabbed by Cyrus Rockseeker (take me home, home where i belong). we see her prop herself up against the wall, holding her umbrastaff in one fist. she dies smiling. 

pigeon • cavetown - barry is having trouble coping with lup being gone this long. he and taako have gone looking for her a couple times now, but they have no leads. he wishes he could have come with her, or at least been able to say goodbye (didn't give me time to say goodbye the way that i wanted to).   
we see taako and barry on the day they forgot, and barry asks taako to kill him. as barry sails off the side of the starblaster, the lyrics can be heard, "don't know how i'm gonna live without, but i'll stay strong for you". 

ghosting • mother mother - we see lup in the umbrastaff. she's been there quite a while now. she's tired. she barely moves anymore. then, she hears taako's voice for the first time in ages. she's frustrated. she just wants him to hear her. she's right there, but he doesn't even know who she is anymore. she's nothing but a ghost to him now. 

home • daughter - we see lup sitting, listening to taako's date. she's happy for him, but pissed she doesn't get to be there for him for this. Kravitz tells Taako he senses a lich and lup loses it (i was drunk again, causing accidents). we then switch to barry's perspective, in his body, working tirelessly every night, following his own voice despite not knowing what it is he's doing. true love knows no bounds. we switch from lup to barry's perspectives. lup longing for barry, barry longing for something but not knowing exactly what (and he don't recognize me anymore). 

all i want • kodaline - typical very sad love song i had to have it let your imagination run wild

i fall for the same face every time • z berg - this is their reunion song. (i can't tell if this is a break up song or not but "i fall for the same face every time" is far too perfect. he loves lup and her face even if it's identical to taako's, he can tell their faces apart and he loves lup's so much more. not only that, but even as lup's face is distorted in lich form, he still sees the love of his life in it. P.S. thank u eva again bc i couldn't find a song for this vibe and this one is perfect and i cried listening to it thank u eva). 

best friend • rex orange county - this one is more of a vibe song than a lyric song. it's just a very upbeat song that i imagine can go over a nice cute lil montage of barry and lup getting to be in love again after the events story and song. 

reaper man • mother mother - fun reaper times with lup and barry!!! oh yes i was so excited i love this song and i love barry and lup getting to work with Kravitz and just having so much fun busting necromancers together so just let ur imagination run wild!!!

thank you for reading whatever the hell this was!!! i'm really proud of it and i was kinda excited to just get this out there so there might be some errors and eventually i'll notice them and fix them. if y'all liked this and want to see more taz playlist action i have like 3 more playlists so let me know!!! feel free to suggest songs too!!


End file.
